Sweet cherry blossoms
by Kyoko Hitomi
Summary: summary inside but plz read and for inuyasha lovers you can use your own name InuXOC


Okay in this story Kyoko is a new groupie, Inuyasha and Kyoko fall in love (and for the ppl who like inu to an put ur name)  
anyway they know each for 2 months now and their love grows stronger. This is gonna be a one shot unless you ask for 1 or how may chapters you want just ask and I will try!  
So enjoy this little story. love Dark Angel.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sweet Cherry Blossoms

The sun held high as the Inu-tachi group walked through Keade's village to her hut.Kyoko walked by Inuyasha, She wore black gothic pants, and a black shirt.  
Kagome looked annoyed by Kyoko. Kagome's blue eyes (manga) was full of hatered (or hate w/e)  
Sango and Miroku held hands and looked at eachother with worry. Inuyasha had a confused look. Kyoko's dark blue eyes held sadness.

"Okay what happened." Mirou asked.

Kagome looked back and glared at him, "Ask Inuyasha."

Miroku pulled inuyasha away form the group.

"Okay Inuyasha spill."

Inuyasha struggled but said, "Fine houshi-sama, okay (Gonna switch it to a flash back)

-Flash back-

Inuyasha and Kyoko walked by themselves down a narrow road to get to the camp site, they stole looks at eachother.

"Okay why do you keep looking at me?" Inuyasha asked.

"...No reason Inu-kun." Kyoko lied.

Inuyasha grabbed Kyoko by her waist and hugged her. Kagome came to find them. Once she seen she yelled sit. Inuyasha fell on Kyoko slamming her body in the ground with him.

"Inuyasha you jerk." Kagome stormed off.

Inuyasha looked at Kyoko, after a couple of seconds or two he moved. Air filled in Kyoko's lungs and she got up.

"Sorry Kyoko." Inuyasha looked down and walked a way.

He looked back to see Kyoko blushing. He smiled to him self and called Kyoko and she ran up to him and stared at the ground. Inuyasha stared forward makeing sure Kyoko wouldnt run in to things.

-end flash back-

"And thats what happened." Inuyasha told miroku.

"You two-timer you!" Miroku said laughing.

"Grrr monk, shut up, i am not!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Then who do you like?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha thought, "I dont know, argh i need to think this over!"

"Tell me after you're done 'thinking' and i'll help you."

Inuyasha jumped off toward the woods. Miroku walked toward the group.

"Miroku-Kun where did Inuyasha go?" Kyoko asked.

"To think!"

All the girls looked at him with a confused look on thier faces. Miroku walked toward the hut.  
The girls and Shippo followed.They said 'Hi' to Keade and stared eating dinner.

-Inuyasha-

'Damn this isn't good, what one Kagome or Kyoko argh confusing, okay umm what should i do i gotta go with the one i love more.'

Another voice entered his head, 'Make a list baka, and whoever has the most common with you is who you should go with.'

'AND who r u.'

'You baka your always shuting me out when i try to give you advice.'

'And i remember why, but this time i will take your fucking advice!'

The voice went away and Inuyasha went to thinking,

'Okay start with Kagome: she can be lovable, stubbron, a great cook, worries a lot about me, always take care of me, and great looks.'

'Kyoko on the other hand, is super stubbron like me, she'll cook whatever when ever, She runs toward me if i say at Kagome's over night, she stays by my side when im sick, also she im hurt in battle she run after me,  
she tauguht me to be kind to nature,and a beautiful face and body figure, but its still hard to chose, if i chose one the other will be sad or mad.'

Inuyasha stared walking not knowing where he was going.

'Argh, dammit who?'

Inuyasha stopped and looked up and saw something remarkable then he knew who he loved.

Inuyasha jumped to keade's hut, night fell when he got there. He walked threw the doors and Kyoko jumped on him and whispered madly.

"Dammit Inuyasha where were you?"

"Dont worry Kyoko i made it back didnt I?" Inuyasha said putting on a blank expression.

Kyoko couldn't read his face as she usally could. She looked at him hard he looked back then smiled.

"Grrrrr tell me now." Kyoko demanded.

Inuyasha just looked at her then picked her up off of him and headed toward the wall and sat up against it.  
Kyoko walked over and sat next to him and fell asleep. Inuyasha looked at the 17 year-old (! year older then Kagome)

-The next morning-

Kyoko bugged Inuyasha to tell her his anwser was later.noon rolled around and they ate lunch, Sango and Miroku looked at each other and blushedthen looked away for their wedding was coming in a month.  
Once the others heard the news Kyoko bounced around yelling 'Go Sango!' Which made Sango blush even more and Miroku smiled. Kagome smiled and told Sango that she'll be there for her, since Kagome could never go back home for she learned her family got in trouble with the law.  
Inuyasha made a witty remark like 'I would of thought you'd marry a tree before miroku'  
Shippo bounced around with Kyoko. Later that night They were all planing on what would happen, Miroku dragged Inuyasha out of the hut.

"So who is it?"

Inuyasha whispered to him and told him what he would do. Miroku smiled then told him 'You know 'She'll' be heart-broken'  
He told him he knew. And they walked back in the hut to see Kagome abd Kyoko fighting, Sango was trying to stop them from hurting eachother and Shippo looked scared.  
"WHAT IS HAPPENING!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Thier fightning over who's gonna be the bride's made." Sango lied.

Inuyasha didn't notice she was lieing ad said, "Whoever she picks she picks."

Kyoko sighed and looked down, "I'm going for a walk."

She walked out the door and down the road into the village. Kagome looked at the ground to and mumbled something that noone could hear.

Inuyasha now knew it was something more than the bride's made and dragged Sango out and asked her for the truth, They walked back in and Inuyasha sat down.

An hour later Kyoko wasn'tback so Inuyasha took off to find her. He followed her sent of roses he also smelt a mix of tears and he ran faster, once he found her she was hiding her face in her knees.Inyasha walked up to her and picked her up.

She gasped as he picked her up.

"I klnow why your crying its okay you dont have to."

"...Yea right alls i know is that your going to go to Kagome." Kyoko sobbed.

"...No its not like that Kyoko, I-I ... Love... you."

Kyoko's face lit up, she hugged him.

"Come with me!"

Kyoko followed Inuyasha.

"Close your eyes." Inuyasha told her.

She did so, when they finally stopped Inuyasha told her to open her eyes, she did.  
When she opened her eyes she seen a patches of roses with cherry blossoms and fireflies lighting it up.  
Inuyasha held her in a tight hug and whispered 'I love you'.

the end ------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As i said before ask me if you want more chapters, and i'll add, plz reveiw and thank you bye.


End file.
